koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Boukoku no Aegis
Boukoku no Aegis (亡国のイージス, roughly translated as "Invincible Shield of a Ruined Country") is a novel written by Harutoshi Fukui. The novel is set within the same continuity as his earlier work, Twelve Y. O., and would influence his later works. His written narrative is widely considered by critics to be a "thought-provoking narrative" which questioned the necessity of military during times of peace. At the time of its first publication, it garnered interest for its taboo incumbent mutiny. The novel received several adaptations and spin-offs. The largest mass multimedia project took place in July 2005. The eponymous live-action movie adaptation is heavily criticized to have omitted character relationships and establishment, gripping drama, and extensive military elements in favor of creating a typical summer action flick. It featured many popular Japanese actors and was filmed with the Japanese Marine Self-Defense Force's cooperation to gain local publicity. Koei produced a video game as a part of the project called Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner. While it keeps minor highlights from the novel, the game's narrative mainly borrows from the live-action film adaptation. Gamecity Shopping also held a limited time shopping campaign using film related merchandise. The film's plot is being written here to better establish Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner's setting. Cast *Hiroyuki Sanada - Hisashi Sengoku *Akira Terao - Hirotaka Miyazu *Ryo Katsuji - Kou Kisaragi *Koichi Sato - Daisuke Atsumi *Yoshio Harada - Kouichiro Kajimoto *Kiichi Nakai - Ho Yong-Hwa *Chae Min-Seo - Chae Junghee *Masanobu Ando - Dongcheol *Eisaku Yoshida - Isamu Takenaka *Kosuke Toyohara - Takeshi Sugiura *Shosuke Tanihara - Yuudai Kazama *Youichiro Saito - Yuusaku Tadokoro *Ryo Morioka - Katsumi Kikumasa *Jun Hashizume - Hideaki Kinugasa *Kenichi Yajima - Tetsuo Akutsu *Claude Maki - Yoshiaki Munakata Summary Japan is protected from invaders by its miniature Aegis system. The Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force regularly circle the sea, and the country has enjoyed sixty years of peace. Enter Chief Petty Officer Sengoku, a family man with a wife and daughter, who leaves home to look after the rowdy men within his assigned unit. Sengoku and many others are assigned to a routine patrol aboard the Guided Missile Weapon Destroyer Isokaze. During their voyage Sengoku bonds with Seaman Kisaragi, a particularly defiant member within his unit, while he is painting the night scenery. The next day the marines are ordered to retrieve a missile. An accident occurs during the transfer and ends with one man dead. Sengoku reports to his superiors for a request to inform the young man's family. He is mortified to learn that they will not allow it; they seek absolute silence in preparations for their revolt. Deputy Miyazu has colluded with North Korean terrorist, Ho Yong-Hwa, to declare war against Japan using the Isokaze. Miyazu believes he can reclaim the lost glory of the Japanese Empire while Ho Yong-Hwa merely seeks foreign anarchy. Miyazu and company reveal their intentions to him because they deem Sengoku responsible for Kisaragi, who they have discerned is a secret agent of the Defence Agency Information Service (DAIS) sent to thwart their plans. Kisaragi has breached the Isokaze's hull with explosives and has infiltrated their engine room. They want him stopped before their revolt to blackmail DAIS. Sengoku obeys orders to subdue Kisaragi through defensive negotiation. Before he can completely convince the young man to change his ways, Kisaragi is apprehended by Miyazu's subordinates and Sengoku is ordered to accompany the other marines unaffiliated with the rebellion off the ship. Sengoku defies orders to return to shore to save Kisaragi. While Sengoku struggles to enter Isokaze through the hull breach, the instigators left aboard the Isokaze sink the Japanese destroyer Urakaze as their first act of war. The rogue Isokaze is quickly reported to The Prime Minister of Japan, the members of the National Diet, and DAIS. Miyazu comes into contact with the politicians to make his demands, which mainly boils down to making the numerous marine casualties due to confidential governmental tests globally public to expose the hypocrisy of the Japanese government and defense force. GUSOH, a toxic and highly potent gas, is aboard the Isokaze. Miyazu threatens to use it at Tokyo Bay within ten hours if his demands are not met, effectively holding millions of people hostage. Prime Minister Kajimoto debates with the Diet whether they should consider Miyazu's demands, eventually deciding to refuse them. They then seek for methods of stopping Isokaze. DAIS Director of Internal Affairs Atsumi was aware of Miyazu's plans in advance and sent Kisaragi to retrieve GUSOH. He argues with the politicians to avoid relying on their plan for an air strike due to the gas's potency. Atsumi waits for his agent's signal and, for some reason, places his hopes on Sengoku. Sengoku meanwhile reunites with Kisaragi, and they fight their way through the terrorists to search for GUSOH and disarm Isokaze. The duo plan to split up in their operations: Kisaragi will deal with the terrorists and Sengoku will cut off on-ship communications. Sengoku runs into First Seaman Sugiura, one of his old friends, while reaching the intercom room. Sengoku nearly convinces the crestfallen Sugiura to lower his pistol until Kisaragi barges in and fatally shoots him. After he patronizes Kisaragi to regain his humanity, Sengoku contacts the bridge to make a similar plea. Since Sengoku's speech has a profound effect on the Japanese rebels' morale, Ho Yong-Hwa overthrows the bridge and decides to unleash GUSOH himself. While on the way to retrieving the gas bomb, he kills several Japanese marines and critically wounds Miyazu and Kisaragi. Sengoku finds the injured and the Deputy passes on his right to command to him. Sengoku orders the crew to accept surrender and tend to any wounded on board. Sengoku pursues Ho Yong-Hwa and overcomes his injuries and personal inhibitions to fatally shoot him. A wounded Sengoku uses flag signals to confirm GUSOH's retrieval. Atsumi correctly interprets his gestures using satellite imaging to barely call off the air strike. Helicopter rescue teams retrieve the wounded and surrendering officers. Miyazu stays aboard to explode the engines himself and perishes in the explosion which stops Isokaze's collision into Tokyo Bay. The movie ends with Sengoku returning to his post sometime later. He receives a painting of himself as a sign of Kisaragi's survival. External Links *Kadokawa Pictures listing, Kinenote listing Category:Moving Pictures